$ D = \left[\begin{array}{rr}-1 & 0 \\ -2 & 4\end{array}\right]$ What is the determinant of $ D$ ?
The determinant of a 2x2 matrix can be computed the following way: $ = $ In this specific case, $ = $ $ = -4 $